With the advantages of stable and vivid image, low radiation, saving space and saving energy, liquid crystal display (LCD) has dominated the flat panel display field. Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is an important liquid crystal display, and a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) array substrate and a color filter substrate are main components of the TFT-LCD. The manufacture efficiency of the array substrate and the color filter substrate determines the production efficiency of the whole display device.
During manufacturing the array substrate and the color filter substrate, photolithography technique is very important. As shown in FIG. 2, the photolithography technique generally comprises: coating a photoresist (steps S1′-S2′ shown in FIG. 2), prebaking and exposing (step S3′ shown in FIG. 2), developing (step S4′ shown in FIG. 2) and post-baking. In the step of coating the photoresist, the photoresist is coated on the substrate after forming a film on the substrate. In the step of prebaking, the photoresist is preheated and moisture in the photoresist is removed so as to enhance the adhesion between the photoresist and the substrate. In the step of exposing, exposure light is irradiated on the photoresist through a mask and the photoresist is exposed. In the step of developing, the exposed portion of the photoresist is removed through a developer, thereby forming a desired pattern. In the step of post-baking, the un-exposed portion of the photoresist is cured and the adhesion between the un-exposed portion of the photoresist and the substrate is enhanced.
Presently, the exposure device mainly comprises a light source for providing parallel exposure light, a mask and an exposure platform. As shown in FIG. 1, a substrate 2 coated with a photoresist 3 is placed on an exposure platform 4; parallel exposure light 5 provided by the light source vertically irradiates on the substrate 2 through a mask 1, so as to form a pattern in accordance with the mask. Thus, one mask is only able to expose one substrate every time, and merely the exposure of one substrate is completed within the cycle of one production. Meanwhile, only a few part of the exposure light provided by the light source is utilized, and most of other light is lost and is not utilized sufficiently. Therefore, the exposure method and the exposure device are low in exposure efficiency and cause the waste of energy resource.